


Cowboy?

by Theadosia57



Series: 'Were Gone!' Series [6]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theadosia57/pseuds/Theadosia57
Summary: Bella is just finishing her Bachelors Degree in Criminology, aged 24 at UNT(University of North Texas). When a certain blond cowboy re-appears in her life. Short-Story.(Were Gone Series Pt 6) Twilight Saga AU





	1. On The Home Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> Peter's 'Just Knowing Shit' is the original brainchild of fanfiction author 'Idreamofeddy'.

I was beginning to feel more than a little burnt out, but I knew I'd make it to the end of my last semester here at UNT. It had been a long slog since High School, but I've made it, through the Associates Degree and now the Bachelors. I had decided in Mid School that I wanted to be a profiler and was determined to make it happen. I wasn't even all the way there but at least now I could get some actual hands on real work with the up and coming placement I had secured for the next 2/3 years.

At present I was sitting in the cool late afternoon sun, writing up some notes and revising some earlier work. Today has been Dec 8th, 2011, the last day of classes and I was just taking a breather before heading back to the dorm to prepare for reading day tomorrow. I closed my eyes and turned my face up to the weak dying rays, sighing to myself and just relaxing. That was when I heard some idle chatter nearby, I wasn't paying any attention until I heard the most deliciously sinful southern drawl I'd ever come across and damn I was studying in Texas I've heard a few.

It seems to sinuously caress my skin as it passed over me, my heart was pounding and my pulse racing, shit I was getting turned on by a total stranger's voice. "Come on Jazz, man, why we here?" I now overheard, " I don't know Em, Peter said I'd find somethin' to my likin' if I was here today, at this time, Damn him. But what?"He replied and the sound slithered over my skin making me shiver, not with the cold but desire.

This is ridiculous I thought to myself, get a grip Bella it's only a goddamn voice, granted a delicious, smooth dark chocolate sort of voice. So I stood to leave as two guys came round the corner and stopped dead staring at me. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was 'The Cowboy' from Forks High my first day there. He was, at last, wearing the right clothes, hat and all, he looked fine mighty fine. "Cowboy?" I said tentatively, expecting him to not know who the hell I was.  Just cause he had starred in all my best fantasies through Uni, didn't mean he would remember me from all that time ago.

We never actually spoke back then, well I spoke he nodded that was it. Oh shit, I profiled them, a bit of nervous showing off that day and anyway they left right after unexpectedly. So why would he remember, not everyone has such a good memory as me, it's damn near photographic, but not quite. Now I think about it, they both looked exactly the same, yeah a different style of clothes but otherwise the same.  Wow awesome gene pool they came from, seven years has made little or no dent on them.

"Well, well,  look who it is Em the profiler from Forks," he said slow and easy, it oozed over me like melted butter and I automatically rubbed my thighs together. His eyes met mine as he took in a sharp breath and said "Very nice!" as if he knew what his voice was  doing to me. I dropped back down on the bench mesmerised. The big guy laughed saying "Looks like Christmas came early for you Jazz". He slapped him on the back and walked away leaving us alone.

"Jazz!" I queried, "Yeah, Emmett calls me that but it's really ..." he says and I finish his sentence "Jasper". "You remembered? That was a long time ago" he states. "Well you were a memorable family" I laugh and he joins me "Yes, we were, 'The Brady Bunch come undone' so to speak" then he sniggers at an obviously personal joke. I really can't believe he's here, not Texas, I mean with that accent where else would he be, but here in front of me after all this time.

"How have you been? the family all well?" I asked just for something to say and he laughs again, answering "That's a story for another time darlin', but yeah as far as I know they're all just fine and me I've been reconnectin' with my brother". He settles down beside me now long legs stretched out in front of him like he doesn't have a care in the world. My body reacts instantly to the close proximity, my heart speeding up and my breathing sounds like I've just become a really bad, cheesy porn star. Wow, I think to myself, if he could bottle this shit, he'd be a millionaire, many times over and then some.

"I'm not makin' you nervous am I sugar" he drawls, the breath I'd not noticed I was holding rushed out and with it, my uncensored answer " No, the complete opposite actually. Have you always oozed sex appeal or is this just for my benefit?" He turns and looks me right in the eye, his hand comes up and tucks a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, "Sorry darlin' didn't realise I  was projectin'" he said in a low silky voice. God, damn he needs to stop that before I become a puddle on the sidewalk.

This close my brain was cataloguing the difference between us; His touch is cold, mine is not. His skin felt really firm and mine is soft. His eyes are like molten gold, changing and darkening as he watches me, mine are brown and to me boring with no depth. He has an amazing scent, it's like sin and sex, but it's outdoorsy and  healthy, it's so damn moreish.  He's the palest Texan I've ever seen, but I'm the freaky albino from Phoenix, not so different there then.

The other thing I glimpse is a pattern of scars crisscrossing the parts of his body I can see and shit! they look for all the world like bite marks!  "Exactly, What and Who are you really Jasper? You look like a man in his early twenties, but act so much more mature as if you'd lived a long time. By the way, don't think I didn't notice neither you or Emmett seemed to have aged any and don't tell me your surname's Hale cause she is no more your sister than I am!" I blurt out.


	2. 42!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Jasper, Getting to know each other

"Ah Darlin', I don't know if you're ready for the truth! Let me ask you a question. Do you believe that what you see around you, is all there is? I know you've got a scientific mind, but how open to new ideas is it?" Jasper asks me quietly, looking me straight in the eye.

"Well, I'm not stupid enough to think this is all there is to life, the universe, etc and I also don't think the answer to it all is 42 either!" I laughingly say. "But I know there are many strange! no, different things going on around us all the time and occasionally we, the human race catch a glimpse. Whether we accept it or just pass it off, is another thing altogether" I tell him seriously.

"How about, we get to know one another better and if you think you've worked it out then tell me? Cause you know the saying? 'If I tell you this, I'll have to kill you' it's not a joke in my world.  It ain't no idle threat either, we would both be put to death if anyone found out you knew" he was so serious as he told me this I had no choice but to believe him.

"Phew! okay then, so no spilling of secrets, just good old detective work for me, I can live with that... no pun intended. So your name at least?" I asked him trying to be casual about it, but I really wanted, even needed to know. I hadn't the faintest idea why it was so important to me but it was.

"... Jasper Whitlock ma'am, at your service" he said this as he rose to his feet and bowed deeply over my hand, which had automatically risen to him as he held out his. He placed a small kiss on the back of it and I felt a jolt of sheer pleasure run through me, it left behind a faint buzzing, pulsing sensation. Well damn, I looked up as it happened to see him looking just as surprised as I was.

"Hot damn ... Jasper Whitlock! This is taking southern charm to a whole new level" I tell him as I flush pink and almost want to giggle, what am I the heroine in a 'bodice ripper'. Get a hold of yourself Bella, I rant internally and I would love to , get a hold of him I mean. He smiles wickedly as if he knows what I'm feeling. "So what rank or title goes in the pause before your name? might I ask!" I query and he bursts out laughing.

"Woman, you're as sharp as a tack, how on earth did you catch that?" he quizzes and I shrug my shoulders. "It's Major, Major Jasper Whitlock" he confirms my theory for me. "Well Major, it's a pleasure to finally get to speak to you," I say and don't miss the little shiver that ran through him, as I said the word Major, nor the small almost inaudible growl that went with it. He seems just as much attracted to me as I am to him, thank the lord and I smile widely at him now.

I give a little shiver as a gust of cold air blasts around the corner and Jasper offers to walk me back to my dorm. "Actually, I live off campus, in a small apartment. It's just a 10-minute walk from here" I say whilst taking his arm and we set off. We discuss my course and how I thought the finals would go. How I liked Texas and what happens next in my career plan, he was sure I had mapped out for myself. Of course, he was right I did have the next five years at least planned out. Some people think me a little anal, but I need stability and solid foundations, years of living with my mother and her skittish behaviour, jumping from town to town, job to job and from man to man, made me like this.

He asked if he could see me again tomorrow, but I declined, saying although not everyone used the reading day for reading I would be. "So how about Saturday? You could come over to our place, Esme always wanted to meet you, but never got the chance because we moved away" he told me. "Esme?" I asked. "Yeah she's kinda, like a big sister to us all now" he explains. "Okay," I said, "That would be nice, Who else will be there?". He reeled off everyone's name "Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, Emmett and Rose McCarty, Esme Platt and of course, me" he laughed.

He left me at my apartment block door, after making sure I got in safely, a real southern gentleman. Saying he'd pick me up at 10 am Saturday morning and did I like motorbikes, I said yes I loved them, but didn't mention I had one just yet. Let's see how it all goes first I thought to myself. Before I introduce him to my baby. She was my one indulgence, my father hated me having a motorbike. But as I was a full grown adult now, he couldn't do much but grumble at me about her.

Reading day was as I expected hard to cope with, as images of a certain blond cowboy in a black Stetson and boots, nothing else just the hat and boots, kept popping into my head to distract me. Thank god I knew all the material anyway by now or I'd be screwed.  I yawned and promised myself an early night hoping to sleep better than last night, it wasn't that I didn't sleep, but it was a night plagued with raunchy dreams that left me tired and irritable today.

 So bearing in mind he mentioned a motorbike, I laid out casual clothes for tomorrow, jeans, cowboy boots and leather riding jacket to go over a heavier long-sleeved semi dressy shirt. Yes that would do and I would plait my hair in the morning to keep it under control, even with a helmet it could get whipped into a bird's nest in no time, not a pretty sight let me tell you and god damn painful to straighten out too.

So with some nervous tension and a little apprehension for the next day, I got into bed, thankfully the days tiredness had caught up with me and I was out like a light as soon as my head touched the pillow and my sleep was deep enough that if I did dream they didn't disturb me at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little nod to 'Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy' by Douglas Adams.


	3. The Whitlocks

I woke automatically at seven thirty, just as my alarm went off. Grabbed a quick shower and sorted my hair, before eating a leisurely breakfast and caught the news on the TV. As usual, I was ready with plenty time to spare, I hated having to rush so this was the norm for me. This even gave me time to fire off a couple of Emails to my parents assuring my dad I was being careful and my mother I was eating properly.

I heard the bike coming before I saw it pull up and she was a beauty, all black and shiny. But no match for the man riding it, he too was all in black and this made his hair and eyes stand out spectacularly as he pulled off his helmet. Dear god, I'd better watch myself with this guy as I would surely make a fool of myself otherwise.

I watched as he prowled up to my front door, there was no other description that would have fitted this predatory walk of his. He was blond, mysterious and dangerous, but also gloriously sexy and definitely one of those men your parents always warned you about but never told you how to handle. I was gonna get burnt, I knew it but it didn't stop me rushing to the door to meet my fate as he knocked.

"You ready to go darlin'" he purred and I had to check the corners of my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling. Dear heavens he needs to reign that in a notch or two, I'm never going to survive this day otherwise. He smirked at me as if he knew the effect he was having on me. "Yup, ready to go, do you have a spare helmet? Cause if not I have my own!" I informed him.

"You've got a bike sugar? What is she?" he enquired, sounding really interested, not just being polite. "She ain't no Ducati like yours, but I love my baby all the same" I said this as I lead him around to the garage where my beautiful shiny flame red Harley was housed. He whistled in appreciation and I was really pleased. "Do you want to take her or are you happy to ride with me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll ride with you this time as I don't know the way, but we could go out together some other time maybe" I hedged hopefully. "You betcha, that's a date darlin'," he said grinning. I grabbed my helmet off the seat and we headed over to his bike. I waited till he was astride her before swinging myself up behind him. I shimmied closer to him and slide my arms around his waist, he felt cool to the touch and solid, but not unpleasantly so.

As he started her up, she growled below us and was just like her owner dangerous. He tapped my thigh in warning and we were off and it was exhilarating and an awesome ride. We were weaving in and out of the light traffic and soon he opened her up as we hit the freeway. What a rush, this was as close to flying as I'm ever likely to get I thought. But it was over too soon for my liking as he took us up the off ramp and onto some winding back roads, but this brought another sort of pleasure as I felt him handling her expertly and with ease.

Ahead of us, I could just make out a long low ranch style house and it was spectacular in its simplicity. I don't like over the top mansion type houses, this blended in with the landscape and was just perfect. As we roared down the lengthy driveway, I could see outbuildings and machinery, this was a working ranch. Horses were grazing on both sides and in the mild winter conditions we were having seemed happy to be out and running free.

We pulled up in front of the veranda and he turned off the bike. I swung off the back and whipped my helmet free, I did a three hundred and sixty turn as he dismounted and smiled at Jasper as I once more faced him. "It's beautiful and so quiet, I love it, Jasper," I said happily. He returned my smile with a grin, taking my arm "Thank you, darlin', I hoped you'd like it. Come on in and meet everyone, they're waitin' inside" he told me.

To say his family were unique would be an understatement, they were all so startling in their own ways. Emmett who I'd seen before gave me a bone crushing hug and was chastised by his wife Rose, she was exactly as I remembered her from school and I mean exactly, like the boys she hadn't changed an iota! Peter and Charlotte were very fun loving and unlike the rest had muddy brownish red eyes, not gold. In fact, they looked like they were wearing contacts and not great ones at that.

When Esme introduced herself she almost said Cullen as her surname then changed it to Platt, "Were you once a Cullen then?" I enquired, "Yes, I was married to Carlisle, but no more!" she informed me. "Oh I'm sorry" I started to say but she shook her head, saying it was an amicable split and a long time coming. She bustled about offering me coffee and a sandwich, which I accepted readily.

She explained that the main house was Jasper's and she lived in an apartment over the garage, Rose and Emmett lived in the pool house out back and Peter and Charlotte lived at the next ranch over. "When we left Forks, Jasper invited us here to stay with him. He's a kind man and a good friend, more like a brother really" she told me as she served my food. It didn't get past my attention that no one else ate or drank anything. When I'd finished Jasper gave me a tour of the spread and asked if I liked horses.

"Well, they aren't as great as motorbikes" I laughed "But yes, for the sheer calm and unhurriedness of them" I answered. "Yeah, me too," he said wistfully. Once back at the house, we all chatted for a couple of hours and It was obvious to me that they all talked as if they were much older and in a way very weary, it was apparent in their mode of speech, mannerisms, kind of old fashioned and old worldly or was that otherworldly? They all came from different backgrounds, but also it felt to me different times! How could that be? This was one of those detective moments, I would have to ponder later.

The day flew by and I had a really great time, tomorrow was Sunday and I intended to have a lazy day. As we left I asked Jasper if he wanted to spend the day with me, just chilling out and he accepted without any qualms. As we were getting back on his bike I asked him "Why do Peter and Charlotte wear contacts? Rubbish ones at that, that need changing so often!" He roared with laughter and asked did I notice anything else, so I mentioned them not eating or drinking either. Also, the acute stillness that they all sometimes affected, as if they didn't breath or need to move for great lengths of time.

He just stared at me and said "At this rate sugar, you have us all sussed out in no time" but said no more and I didn't push it, not yet anyway. The ride home was just as great and getting to hold on to the man in front of me was all part and parcel of it. When we arrived at my place I asked if he wanted to come in, but he declined, saying he was going out with his brother soon and he'd see my house tomorrow. He stepped up real close and whispered in my ear "But I'll be thinkin' about you all night darlin', tomorrow can't come so enough"

My legs almost gave out on me as he kissed my ear and blew out a breath across my neck, in fact, if he hadn't been holding me tightly against him I was sure I'd have keeled over. He brought a hand up to my face and cupped my cheek saying "You have no idea what you do to me sugar!" I held in the chuckle that threatened to overspill as I felt his erection pressing into my upper thigh, I could hazard a guess if he wanted.

But all that disappeared from my head as he bent down to capture my lips with his, in the most passion filled, but gentle kiss I had ever had. In the history of kisses, that was without a doubt the best ever one. I was almost dizzy with the emotions coursing through me and strangely it felt as if some of those were his as well, but that couldn't be right! Could it?

When he pulled back I was breathless and my chest was heaving, "Well hot damn" was all I could say, he hugged me close and I felt him laughing at my reaction. With one more peck on the lips, he let me go, saying he'd be here at ten tomorrow if that was okay with me. I could only nod stupidly as my brain was now nothing more than mush slopping around inside my addled head.

 


	4. Midnight Revelations

I pottered around that evening with random thoughts swirling in and out of focus in my head. This was quite normal for me, it was really my brain's way of sorting the relevant from the drivel and eventually I would have a satisfactory answer to whatever conundrum was bothering me. But it was being a little more elusive than normal, ah, well I'll just sleep on it and maybe the morning will shed some light on it all.

I sat bolt upright in my bed, I looked groggily at my clock it was only 2:30 am, with what could only be described as a Eureka moment. I had dreamt of Wolf Men and Cold Ones and Quileute legends. That was the best kept, most widely known secret in Washington State. As every generation learnt their tribe's history they passed it on to their friends and the townspeople as anecdotes or to frighten them, therefore everyone knew but never relayed it outside of the community.

I had learnt it from Rebecca and Rachel Black, the Chief's twins who I played with every summer I stayed with my dad, while he fished with their father. But I wasn't laughing now, the facts and legends all fitted:-

**_Inhumanly Beautiful - Cold Skinned - Don't Eat or Drink Human Food - Immensely Strong - Don't Age - Speaking As If From Olden Times - Some Had Extra Abilities -Excellent Hearing/Sense Of Smell - Red eyes!_ **

The only thing that didn't tally was the eyes. I fired up my laptop as I was sifting through this information, found a Myths & Legends site and typed in Cold Ones. There it was in black and white:

**'Cold Ones or Vampires, the enemy of the Shape Shifter or Spirit Walkers'**.

I got up and made some coffee and pondered the eye discrepancy and once again a remembered legend came to my rescue, three generations previously a coven of vampires had moved to forks, but a treaty was made with them as they fed on animals and had golden eyes to denote the difference. They still were not allowed on tribal lands but were not attacked either.

So that was it then Jasper and his family were Vampires who fed on animals, except for Peter and Charlotte going by the contacts. They must have red eyes, but obviously, don't kill indiscriminately or the others wouldn't have let them be around when I visited, well I hope so. Do I confront him with this? He said it was a death sentence to know their secret. But who enforced that rule?

It was now 4:00am and I needed to get some more sleep if I was going to entertain a vampire tomorrow. I laughed to myself, suddenly it dawned on me if the Cold Ones are real then so are the Shifters, well damn, I was living in the twilight zone and didn't even know. Oh hell, was that why they left? Was my profiling to close for comfort. I think maybe it was, another thing to ask Jasper when I get up the nerve to mention it. Sleep came easily this time almost as if in relief for having worked out the problem and of course my total lack of fear about seeing Jasper in the morning.

When my alarm woke me at my later than normal time I reserved for a Sunday of 8:30am, I was actually refreshed and quite calm all things considered. I had a long hot shower and dried my hair down for once, usually, I either had a ponytail or a plait to keep it tidy. I loved having long hair but it could be a pain sometimes and I often thought of cutting it all off, but usually chickened out.

I had a decent breakfast as I knew I would be the only one eating today and settled down with a book to wait for Jasper's arrival. Bang on 10:00am, he knocked on the door and I rushed to let him in. He was all in blue today and it did take the dangerous edge of off him, I wonder if Esme or Charlotte had a word with him? He had his helmet in his hand as he entered and set it down in the hallway.

I had just turned to ask if he wanted to watch a movie when he scooped me up into his embrace and kissed the living daylights out of me. Not that I minded, but the human needs to breathe and I had to pull away first. I sighed and he did too, "Did you miss me darlin', cause I sure missed you?" he purred at me and I told him yes and took his hand and led him into the living room.

He looked around and then at me and said it complemented me, without a doubt this was my home, warm, casual and totally arranged to make life easy for me and he was right, that was my plan when I moved in. It wasn't pristine and tidy but had books and writing stuff lying a hand. I loved it and I think it reflected my personality well.

He asked what I had been reading before he arrived as he saw the book lying open on the coffee table. "Oh, just some poetry by 'Henry Timrod', we had been covering civil war poetry in one of my fill classes and I really liked his stuff" as he sat he asked if he could look and he started to recite a couple of the shorter poems and I was mesmerised. His voice just brought it all to life, as if he knew intimately what he was reading about and I felt myself fall just a little for this blond-haired god in my living room.

He leant back and held out an arm and I snuggled up to him, listening intently to every inflexion and tenor of his voice, it was smooth as silk and so gut wrenching at the same time,  I was transported into the past with every line. As I lay there leaning on his chest, feeling his voice vibrating through me, I realised his heart was silent and that made me sad. He paused "Why so sad sugar?" he enquired raising an eyebrow at me, so he could read emotions and now I am sure he was projecting his before.

"What's it like, Really honestly like? being a vampire!" I whispered into the quiet and felt him stiffen and attempt to move away, but I held on tightly, drawing soothing patterns on his chest until he relaxed. "Wow darlin' that didn't take you long at all, what solidified it for you?" he asked. "Aha! it was a dream really and a couple of buried memories popping to the surface" I said and told him all about my evening. He just smiled and shook his head, asking was I not afraid? I said no, should I be, did he want me to be afraid of him?

"No darlin' that's the last thing I want from you" he answered with a cryptic edge to it, I will address that later. So we chatted for hours about his past and how much he'd changed in the last fifty years or so. We only stopped to move to the kitchen so I could eat and he told me everything, holding nothing back about himself since he was changed. I ask about who would not be happy with me knowing and he told me about the Volturi and the rules.

It was well into the wee small hours that I started to yawn and he said he would go, but I didn't want him to leave me, so I shook my head and lead him into my bedroom. "Please stay with me, I don't expect you to do anything but hold me," I said, adding on and keep me safe in my own head. he smiled and nodded sitting on the bed as I went into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

He was leaning on the headboard as I returned and raised his eyebrows at my shorts and cropped top, I shrugged and climbed into the other side and scooted over to him wrapping my arms around his waist, asking if it was okay. He growled quietly and tightened his grip on me, and as I started to slip into sleep while he recited more poems to me. I random thought popped into my head 'I loved this glorious man' oh god I was in love with Jasper Whitlock.


	5. If This Is A Dream, Don't Wake Me!

I awoke the next morning to the feel of lips on my skin and hands caressing my upper body, Oh I'm still dreaming I thought to myself. Then a deep growling voice said " Good morning my Isabella" and I shivered at its lust filled undertone, I opened my eyes to see Jasper's head hovering over my navel and his tongue flicking out to lick my skin. He glanced up and his eyes were jet black, he was breathing heavily and his body was practically on top of mine.

"Morning" I answered stretching languorously, then remembering my dream, I blushed causing more growling and a deep moan. "Did you have a good dream darlin'?" he asked smirking, "Yes!" I was a little embarrassed by the erotic dream of him I'd had and knowing that he had felt every emotion. "Did I say anything?" I enquired, thinking I was about to die of shame.

"Not a lot at first, then my name, but I'm afraid the last part got me a little worked up sugar!" he purred at me, "Oh! what was that?" I squeaked as he nipped at my skin, "Something like 'No Major leave the hat and boots on!" he said imitating my lust filled voice and I was truly squirming and blushing exuding mortification, he gently lowered his body onto mine and whispered "I liked that a lot darlin', don't be self-conscious please, and I could now feel just how much he had liked hearing me say this.

I sighed and stroked his hair as he continued to pepper my torso with kisses and little nips, his hands slid up until they were just under my crop top and he looked at me with smouldering eyes and I could do nothing other than nod. He raised it up and over my head gently, then lowered his mouth to one of my nipples and I groaned deeply and arched my back as his cool mouth engulfed me and started circling the tip until it had hardened into a rock hard nub. he alternated from sucking to nipping and then soothing licks and I was going insane, I needed more.

I gripped the back of his head and pulled his hair and felt the resulting growl vibrate through me, by now I was hauling his shirt off him and he seemed a little reluctant. I looked at him as I firmly pulled it off and then sat up slightly when I saw all the scars on his chest, neck and lower abdomen. My Major was scarred brutally, but no less gorgeous to me.

I kissed the largest above his heart and worked my way up and down his body licking them as if to soothe them away and he was vibrating now, a cross between a growl and a purr that made me rub my thighs together with undeniable need. "I need you now Major!" I told him and he instantly flipped me onto my back and started to work his way done my body, he gently slide my sleep shorts off and I lay totally naked before him and he groaned loudly and buried his head between my thighs and I was in heaven or hell, I didn't care as long as he didn't stop.

This was unlike any other sexual encounter I'd had, not that there were that many but I'd had two longish term boyfriends over the years and neither made me feel like this it was electrifying and mind blowing, going from slow and powerful to vampire quick and I barely caught my breath as the first orgasm hit me and had me clamping my whole body round his head in ecstasy, thank god he didn't need to breathe or I would have suffocated him. I flopped back as he prowled up my body claiming my mouth and kissing me with a passion I could not only feel inside me but it was rolling over me in waves.

I lowered my hands and undid his jeans pushing them down with my toes, which were hooked onto the sides. His erection sprung free as he had gone commando, although I couldn't see him I could feel him against my body and I was impressed and a little thankful too. He was looking tenderly into my eyes and said if I didn't mind he would feel better if I was on top for the first time, as he had never had sex with a human before and was a little afraid he would hurt me.

So we flipped over and I was astride his thighs and his large and extremely hard erection was against my belly, I gently stroked it and upon realising I would never get my little hand all the way around, I used both to bring him as much pleasure as I could, he stopped me after a few minutes saying he wanted to cum inside me the first time. He lifted me bodily up in the air and lowered me slowly on to him, he stopped every couple of inches to let me adjust and it was torture, so I grabbed his hands and he let go of me as I slammed myself down onto him and he roared out his pleasure as I started to build a rhythm.

It soon became hard for me to maintain this as my own pleasure spiked through my body, so he lifted up onto his knees without breaking contact or even losing our tempo. We were now, chest to chest and he was sucking my collarbone and I was literally biting his earlobe as we rocked together in the time honoured dance that was sex, amazing, soul consuming and brain-melting sex.

I knew I was almost there and I sped up my movements a little and he followed suit, we were thrusting and grinding and the sweat was running down my neck, into the valley between my breasts where Jasper was catching it on his tongue and groaning and growling and I was just getting more and more turned on by his animalistic noises, this was raw, pure, unadulterated and I was about to explode into a million tiny fragments and I would be dying ecstatically happy.

As I felt my orgasm hit I roared out "Oh god Major!" and then as my whole body shook with the intensity of it "Jasper, baby, cum with me!" and I felt myself clamping down hard on him and he grunted out my name and followed me over the top into our own little part of oblivion. I know I passed out for a few seconds and that was definitely a first for me, Jasper seemed worried that he'd hurt me and I hugged him to me and assured him it was the exact opposite. He had given me the most intense orgasm of my life and I was hoping to repeat that again and again.


	6. My Major, My Eternity!

My life had taken a very unusual and unexpected turn, since meeting Jasper again. We had decided we wanted to be together forever, he told me "We are mates darlin' and I can't survive without you now!"so I needed to know all that, that entailed and what it meant for us in the future. I moved onto his ranch soon after that, because being away from him was literally painful and finished out my exams from there. Jasper had just asked me to marry him and soon we were going to move to Alaska, as Major & Mrs Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper had surprised me with the most stunningly understated ring, "It was my mother's, I hope you like it?"he said nervously and I loved it, even more for knowing this. I don't like over the top things, I never had, but the best thing was our new bedroom furniture, Jasper and Peter had hand carved it all themselves and it was so beautiful, it made me cry when I saw it. This needless to  say confused them no end, but the other women explained my reaction to them, as I was so overwhelmed at the time.

Alaska was to be for my first year as a vampire, away from civilisation, for their and my safety. Emmett and Rose along with Esme were going with us and Peter said they'd check in now and then. So now I had to get him together with my family, they were all coming for my graduation, so that was going to be  perfect timing. We told them we were engaged and were going to Borneo for a year to work, as Jasper was a freelance photographer and he'd been commissioned by the National Geographic to do a piece on tribes in the remote areas.

Charlie was worried I was going to give up my career, but I told him I'd be doing some much-needed stuff on-line and would be then better placed on our return. This seemed like a good cover story and I was able to defer my placement till after I got back, they had not met me personally so would not notice any changes in my appearance. I still intended to be a profiler and could do this anywhere once I was totally qualified.

We were having a quiet wedding here in Texas, I didn't need any of the people, back in Forks knowing about who the groom was till after the event. The Quileute's from the Rez have a tendency to butt in where they have no business as if my life had anything to do with them. They had an overinflated opinion of their importance in the grand scheme of things and if there was a pack, I really didn't want them anywhere near us.

So although Charlie was telling everyone I was getting married, no one connected Jasper Whitlock to the Jasper Hale who had lived with the Cullens. "Do we invite the others?"  I had asked him one day, "I'll phone Carlisle and Edward, but I doubt you would want Alice here?" he said and he was right, but a couple of days later a gift arrived and a note saying that she was sorry she wouldn't be able to come as she was in Europe just now. She had sent us matching his and hers Prada luggage, I was scared to touch it, it looked so expensive. Carlisle and Edward accepted, as long as Esme was okay with this and she said: "That's fine you two, I don't hold any ill will for either of them, anyway I have missed them both so it will be nice to see them again after all this time".

So it was now the beginning of March and the wedding was two days away, my family were arriving tomorrow and I was having a nice long soak in the bath, Jasper had come in to wash my back he said, but ended up washing every inch of me thoroughly. He had just gone to turn on the electric blanket on our bed. I bet, the maker's would never have thought their invention would be a godsend for vampires!

When I opened the bedroom door, Jasper said:"I thought I might fulfil one of your fantasies darlin'". He was lying on the bed in only his Stetson and Cowboy boots, and he looked awfully pleased to see me too!  Several hours later, I was now wearing the hat and was exhausted, "It can't get better than this can it Major?" I mused. "Darlin' it will not only get better but last a whole lot longer once you're changed and less breakable, I won't have to hold back then" he laughed.

We lay entwined talking when it became apparent that we had both spent the last seven years fantasising about each other, so we had a lot of them to get through once I was like him and personally, I can't wait. Eternity with your soulmate , who would turn that down, Not me!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer. Otherwise, the rest is my musings on an AU.


End file.
